Psonic X Touhou/Billmore Hawkins
Billmore Hawkins is the main protagonist of Space Monsters series, initially appeared in the first installment. Biography Billmore Hawkins is formerly a War on Terror veteran and became an operative of a heroic military organization, known as the Investigative Force while he was assigned to the presence of General Baxter alongside Sam and his best friend, Josh. Also, he has anonymous parents as they were eventually unrelieved in his original occurance, where the Long Passage Incident took place in the year 2025 between humanity and the invasion of space monsters or malformed aliens. Like a soldier from U.S. military service, Billmore resembles some veterans from the Second World War to modern times today and describe himself kind and honorable to remain his important skills unforgettable by the time of respective military events. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His attire that is similar to a military uniform of a modern American soldier but with I.F arsenal. Move list Special Cards *Firearm Shot (QCF + P) - Billmore fires a single shot with a pistol, medium shot with a machine gun or even hard shot with a combat shotgun on opponent. *Frag Grenade Toss (QCF + K) - Billmore throws an explosive device from short to long on the opponent while the specific kick buttons are simply pressed. *Hammer Strike (DPF + P) - Billmore blows an opponent by performing a move resembling C. Viper's Seismic Hammer but in close range. *Bumper Strike (QCB + P)- Billmore pummels an opponent with a direct punch while dashing his feet forward. *Escape Foot (DPF + K) - Billmore jumps and kicks an opponent while moving forward. *Knife Slash (DPB + P) - Billmore pulls out his armed knife and slash on the opponent. *Tactical Kick (QCB + K) - Billmore performs a straight kick forward to an opponent. Use light attack to hit once, medium attack to hit twice or hard attack to hit thrice. Super Cards *Armed Sweeper (QCB + 2P) - Billmore slashes an opponent with armed knife. If success, he then punches harder, fires his combat shotgun, shoots his machine gun, a pistol shot and finally launches an explosive missile with a rocket launcher. All of his weapons must be reloaded. *Grenade Armageddon (QCF + 2K) - Billmore fires his grenade launcher in 8 rounds per second before being reloaded. *Flamethrower (QCF + 2P) - Billmore ignites an opponent using his portable flamethrower within the distance limit. *Combo Implant (3P) - It's just like a V-ism version. This move makes other attacks quicker while the power bar is going down. Ultra Card *Energy Cannon (DPF+ 2P) - Billmore brings out his energy cannon, aiming at opponent and rapidly fire separated rows of laser shot. Miscellaneous Introduction *Mission begin. *Let's get this job started. *Target acquired. I'll take care of it. *Give me a sit back. *Threat detected. Finish this mission. (vs. Nue) *A civilian? What are you doing here anyway? (vs. Aya/Hatate) *I hope you want to enjoy this, my friend. (vs. Josh) *Let's test your military skills, shall we? (vs. Sam/Rina) *Well if it isn't a soldier, we'll do. (Guy/Axl/Achilles/Dun/Travis/David/Dick/Nash/Ronn/Kevin/Metal Commando/Millard/Commandar Bon/William) *Something is derived up. Gonna go. (vs. Yuyuko/Youmu/Kaguya/Mokou/Reisen/Tewi/Captain Neo/Solo/Skullus/Gas Masck/Mamizou/Keine/Butch/Aip/Shinmyoumaru/Wriggle/Remillia/Flandre/Minamitsu/Seiga/Junko/Minako) *While I'm going in this operation, I detected a mad scientist. I'm gonna haul him/her in. (vs Yumemi/Dr. Houdini) *Minds up. Watch out for that giant monster. (vs. Suika) *Looks I found a main target. Prepare to be exterminated. (vs. Overlimits) *There is a, hmm... a monster-slaying maiden from the wonderland. (vs. Reimu/Sanae) *There is a, hmm... a brave warrior from the wonderland. (vs. Roy/Chieftain) *Are You a little too young to fight me? (vs. Phineas/Ferb/Jake/Izzy) (all of the quotes appear only in the 3DS, Wii U, Retail PC and Steam versions only). Personal Action *Come on! Don't waste my time. *Get serious in this mission, will ya? *Bring it on! *Just perform this. *Do it now. The mission is currently going on. *Come on now. Need a break. Victory Pose *Mission complete. Let's head to the next one. *Mission is over. *Accomplishment is successful. *Okay, let's move out. *Target terminated. Return to the base. (vs. Nue) *The mad scientist has been brought in. (vs. Yumemi/Dr. Houdini) *I wish we can work together. Good luck. (vs. Josh) *Fun time is over. Just give up already and continue the operation (vs. Sam/Rina) *Sorry. Covering wars is just a civilian's action. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *A powerful hostile has finally been neutralized. Mission all over. (vs. Overlimits) *No matter what kind of feared creature is, I won't hold back. (vs. Reimu/Sanae/Roy/Chieftain Paladin) Win Quotes No matter how difficult the alien apocalypse is. I wonder if I'm going to investigate a single case or not. Compared to resisting alien invasion, this battlefield is much like previous missions I performed. You know? Every alien invasion lost your family members and those who love you peacefully like any other doomsday scenarios. What to do is survive. Lacking teamwork will not save you. Remember that importantly. If you don't let the invaders coming to you, then bring barricades and nothing to attack you. That's all. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Oh men! This clone imitates me just like some alien movies I ever seen. vs. Nue: I fought all kinds of alien species before, but I'm not sure to this and no fear. Now it's time to report. vs. Dick/Nash: General Baxter knows about your outfit. It's kinda bit militant. vs. Kogasa: I'm sorry, but you just don't surprise me. Of course, I've seen circus clowns who are scarier than you. vs. Byakuren: Are you aware of extraterrestrial ideas? Tell me before I'll let you know. vs. Millard/Guy/Axl/Metal Commando/Achilles: Remember that I was investigating the weapons trafficking just like you guys. That's for certain. vs. Yuyuko/Youmu: Darn! I was experienced ghosts as living spirits, but don't worry, I'm still brave anyway. vs. Kaguya/Mokou: You're not dead, but you're still eternally alive for a long long time... I guess the alien mastermind does not get its hands on immortality. vs. Reimu/Sanae: If I am interfering your job as a shrine maiden, I apologize. Yet I'm going on to the next mission in Overlimits campaign. vs. Josh: Are you alright, pal? I hope you will recover from this battlefield and perform whatever your mission goes on. vs. Seiga: I expect the threats you summoned, and guess that General Baxter knows about zombie outbreak aside from alien invasion. vs. Marisa/Sumireko: Magic? I don't believe in magic because I prefer to technology better. vs. Sam/Rina: Looks like you're investigating through mission together with me, lady. So we mercenaries can't forget it eventually. vs. Sakuya: My armed knife is different to yours. What do you think? vs. Komachi: Hmm... I think you don't look undead, are you? I may let you know if you want to help me preventing the alien invasion. vs. Travis/David: Another soldier who hunts the aggressive alien invaders? My situation just got a lot more complicated... vs. Captain Neo/Solo: A cosmic pilot who resists aliens with a spacecraft in the galaxy. That's interesting... vs. Soro/Franks: I can believe you can fly away to the sky with your aircraft while the invaders were currently going on. vs. Gyro: Mechanical helicopter? Oh! It's just like what the soldiers did during the rescue mission. vs. Ichirin: Cloud power, eh? I wonder if the falling alien devices are landing behind the way. vs. Nitori/Plutarch: Your gadgets remind me of our well-known inventors from our organization. Keep up the good work, young one! vs. Voltrex: Is this a robot? Oh sorry, I didn't mean it. But you're still kinda friendly, right? vs. Minamitsu: Did you save yourself from a drowning shipwreck without rescuers? I guess you're helplessly dead. So this is due to an accident or a failure of rescue mission. vs. Aya/Hatate: You have covered incidents, but you are still a civilian. vs. Dun: You are a muscular soldier who hops around while using explosives and defend your honor just like in the operation of Hamburger Hill. vs. Kevin: Tanks... Armory... I seen those during the events of the Long Passage incident we supposed. Anyway, tank you for that. vs. Raiko: Your power reminds me of an enormous thunderstorm I discovered. vs. Seija: Young scum, you're done running out of time and accept the justice. vs. Yomo & Vince/Suwako/Rumia/Cirno/Mystia/Futo/Shinmyoumaru: Why don't you go back home as a kid? Your parents are still worrying about you when you're gone. vs. Alice/Patchouli: Have you ever heard about alien invasion? I guess so. vs. Utsuho: Nuclear powers. Perhaps these are much different as low as explosives. vs. Miko: I don't care if the deity will become a supreme being or not. The world is unreal. vs. Flandre/Remilia: Vampires? I don't believe vampires. vs. Yumemi/Dr. Houdini: Well a crazy scientist who has a lot of destructive experiments. Here we come again... vs. Kagerou/Momiji/Warcanine: I apologize you for what I did. I'm not possessed to dogs. Am I right? vs. Shoto/Kung/Jun/Katana/Muay/Meiling/Lang: I supposed to beat martial artists like you for fun. So hit the gym if you want. vs. Gas/Mamizou: The master of disguise must be hit to turn your body revealed in the battlefield. That's what you get. vs. Skullus: I'm aware of monster invasion. This wizard creates the entire army of monsters in the other dream world. vs. Landon: Head shooting? Not my style, sir. I have many sniping skills within a scope since the Long Passage Incident starts operating. vs. Carole/Roxanne: Is there something bothering you, detective? Have the investigations taken a worse turn? vs. Kirov/Demo/Don: Demolitions. Hmm... I remember that since the various terrorist attack can make chunks of explosives. Try to find and get some safety actions, pal. vs. Kokoro: Circus clowns like you won't be here in the battlefield. So find some circus anywhere. vs. Barris: Oh, you lost your nightmares, aren't you? Better face the future and forget what you fear nothing. That's it. vs. Dean/Butch/Aip: Yes. Looks like I found a worthless street punk who waged illegal brawls with gangsters. Guess I better tell General Baxter to prove this. vs. Reisen: Are you willing to perform tasks of Lunarian Defense Corps? Hopefully... vs. Yukari: Not bad! For a referenced creature who turned ambiguous, I thought you investigate somewhere else when time goes on. vs. Keine: I can't believe that this genius turned to be cursed. Try to be educational again before you will learn a moral lesson. vs. Suika: This creature compared to several giant war machines just like quadropods. I'll explain to General Baxter later. vs. Shikieiki: Sorry for hitting judges like you. But anyway, thanks for a battle! vs. Lite/Tenjin: Are you possibly a P.O.W? I thought you have been rescued by a freedom fighter I have never seen. vs. Iku/Chieftain/Roy: I appreciate what you have taken care of important loved ones. That's what I like the sign of patriotism. vs. Yuuka: You look botanic, eh? I ever thought that the alien invaders would force a nature by the time of a doomsday incident. vs. Yuugi/Buckethead: Nice strength you got! Show me your muscles or I'll make use of testing my ammo-carrying skill. vs. Deniel/William: Man, you would stick on fighting zombies instead of aliens. vs. Netsu: Did I heard that the ninjas are kinda funny? Let us see how serious you are. vs. Kasen: Ah. Your deeds remind me of alien invader slaying I performed during our previous incidents. vs. Wriggle: A single insect is down. Men, it reminds me of fighting hostile creatures from previous operations. vs. Commandar Bon: So you were involved in robot rebellion, don't you? But for me, I have faced the alien invasion. vs. Magician Type X: This casual, dangerous invention must be reported to General Baxter's headquarters. vs. Satori: What you are reading in your mind is just a psychic trick. And every alien masterminds do that. vs. Koishi: Operatives have no time for horrible and imaginative tricks in this mission, young girl. vs. Rin: Are you a nurse? Sorry, but I don't have any medical attention. vs. Quote/Curly: Firearms are not toys, young one. They're prohibited for minors like you. vs. Junko: So this is the purifier from the moon, but you are eco-friendly I guess. vs. Craig: You used a civilian vehicle? Try to be careful not to commit automobile accidents. Deal? Other character-specific quotes to him Nue: Fool! Don't keep calling me an alien! Know that I'm just a Nue who scares a lot of people, you hard-hat infantry! Josh: Today, victory is mine in this match. As I promised, I get to proceed the next section, my best friend. Netsu: You and I both have our missions for the bigger good. Now if you want to pardon me, then I must resume alone. Byakuren: I will say that the war is a disturbance of life and peace. So please, you need to find the way in stopping it. Raiko: If you're holding a gun, then my drum is NOT for target practice! It's used for my beats. Minamitsu: So, you came from a war at first? I thought you came back to peace. Buckethead: You resemble another soldier named Shoe. He appeared during the operations of Zoarg. Deniel: Ha! You got an army helmet just like mine, but with a cover cloth on my mouth for preventing zombie infection. Kogasa: I tried to surprise the soldiers like you. Kasen: I hope your guns will bring the protection of humanity from monster invaders, my friend. Axl: And that's for lulling me into great top-down missions that weren't possible to challenge! Youmu: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Reimu: Leave the Youkai resistance to me. Landon: I appreciate your honorable deeds, saver. Well done. Captain Neo: You and I. All of humankind were born of the benevolence of earth. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Metal Commando: A special operative, huh? Looks like you got a lot more training than that. Kagerou: What's the deal? I didn't do anything wrong! Nitori: H-Hey! What do you mean I’m too young to use tech like this?! Reisen: Now you know the Lunar Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Major Bill. Plutarch: This is all what happens when you fight a man. Yuyuko: I wonder if some of your loved ones went down during a horrible war before my meeting. Meilling: Relying on those weapons is a waste. Beating them directly feels better. Kirov: You are a true patriot like me. I honorably respect that, comrade! Shinmyoumaru: At ease, soldier! Jake/Izzy: Yo ho and way to go to this troop! (This quote appears for the Nintendo, PC and the Steam versions only). Ending Billmore: The main target is successfully destroyed. Let's head back to the base. (Billmore is receiving transmission from General Baxter) Billmore: ...? (with radio call) General Baxter: Billmore, do you hear me? This is General Baxter, your main leadership. Billmore: General. General Baxter: Are you alright? Billmore: Yeah, I'm fine, sir. I just terminated the enormous giant alien super-weapon, definitely known as Overlimits. So the mission is all over. General Baxter: OK, then. Get back to the base immediately before the time runs out. Billmore: Roger that. (transmission dismissed) (Billmore walks faster at the back of Overlimits, but Koishi suddenly appears at front of it) Koishi: Hey, sister! I found a new toy from outer space. It looks great! Satori: Uh yeah. But it's still dead a while. So who did it? Koishi: Someone else I don't know. Satori: Hmm... I didn't see them. Koishi: Shall we take it? Satori: No. Just come with me, buddy. We have no time for this. Okay? Koishi: Okay. (Both Komeiji sisters are moving back to their home) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero